KageHina College AU
by OfficialYamaYama
Summary: College AU for KageHina. I lack creative title skills. Rated T for mild swearing and possibly further chapters.


**Hey there! It's been a long time since I've posted, but recently I got into Haikyuu! and decided to do a college AU for it. So here's chapter 1 for you!**

The dorm stood taller than ever when I walked up to it. Maybe it was because I was short or something, but the damn thing looked to be at least twelve stories high. I instantly dreaded what was to come next: the stairs. Hopefully there was an elevator. Judging by the modern windows and upkept landscaping, I would think there would be elevators inside.

Oh, God. No elevators.

My dorm was on the sixth floor, that much I knew. I hauled my suitcases to the stairs and tried my best to sling my volleyball bag over my shoulder. I didn't want to make a second trip, after all. Step by step, I started my journey up the narrow staircase that looked like it hadn't been updated with the rest of the dorm; the lights were dark with dark panels to match and the steps were made of cracking concrete.

Here I am, my first day of college, my heart racing, leaning up against the doorway of the fourth floor stairs. Maybe I could ask to be moved here instead. Probably not.

After a quick half hour break, I went back to the stairs. Soon I made it to the fifth floor, where my friend Nishinoya stayed. Said man was running towards the exit, and I stepped out of the way so he could run past. "Hey, Shouyo!" he tossed over his shoulder as he pounded down the concrete stairs in bare feet, no shirt, and plaid pajama pants. A man with his (bright blue?) hair pulled back in a bun quickly followed. Boy, did he look pissed.

I decided I should probably get to my room and put everything away before volleyball practice later that evening. After all, I did make it to this place on a full volleyball scholarship. I trudged up the final steps and sighed in relief when I made it to the sixth floor, then collapsed in the middle of the hallway. Panting, I tried to push myself to my feet, but my arms felt like jelly. I groaned in discomfort and managed to get up after some desperate attempts. I probably looked like a flailing jellyfish.

I rummaged through my volleyball bag and pulled out my schedule. It had my dorm number as well. Six eleven. I wheeled my suitcases down the hall until I found the room, door half open, lights off. Maybe my roommate hadn't arrived yet.

I pulled my suitcases inside and shut the door, turned on the lights. I opened the blinds and saw the last remnants of the day before the sky would start getting dark. Something wriggled underneath a blanket on the bed closest to the door and I jumped a little. The thing peeked its head out and glared at me. "Turn the lights off."

"A-alright," I managed to squeak out, and flicked the lightswitch off. The man then went back to hiding under his blanket like a hermit. I let out a soft sigh and started fumbling around to put my things away. I couldn't do much in the dark, however, and ended up knocking some sort of thing down off my roommate's dresser in an attempt to stumble across the room.

He groaned at me. I stared down at my foot. That something I had knocked down was on my foot and it hurt and I wanted to swear or something, but making the beast mad by being loud would probably end in more pain than this.

He reached over and turned on the lamp on his dresser, glaring at me with piercing purple eyes. His hair was a mess, probably from sleeping under that blanket of his. "Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly, reaching down to pick up the thing that had fallen on my foot. I examined it for a minute and smiled. "Is this a volleyball trophy?"

"Who are you?" he asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Hinata Shouyo," I said back, and offered the groggy man in front of me a hand to shake. "Call me Shouyo."

"Hinata," he disagreed, taking my hand and offering it a weak shake. "I'm Kageyama Tobio. Call me Kageyama."

"Tobio," I disagreed with a cheesy grin. However, the man called Kageyama was now disinterested. He rolled over and faced the wall, snoring.

I looked back at the volleyball trophy and held it under the small light to see better. It was from junior high, from what I could tell. I began to wonder if this man still played volleyball when he spoke again. "Turn the lamp off," he mumbled.

"It's pretty late, why are you napping right now?" I asked curiously.

"I'll turn it off myself," he grumbled, rolling back over. He clicked off the lamp but I continued to wait for an answer. Once he realized I wasn't going to do anything productive without hearing what he had to say, he sighed. "I've got a migraine. I want to sleep. Now please take your noisiness out into the hall."

"Don't worry, Tobio, I've got volleyball practice all night. I won't be here."

"Don't call me Tobio."

"Do you still play volleyball, Tobio?"

"Don't call me that! And no, no I don't!" Kageyama then groaned. "You're making my headache worse."

"I'll put my stuff back in the morning. Just let me get changed," I said, grabbing my volleyball bag and taking it into the bathroom. The bathroom was really small, barely even enough room to stand, so I changed in the shower. I emerged in the practice jersey the college had sent me and took my bag down to practice.

Upon my return to the room, I found Kageyama sitting up in his bed, sipping what looked and smelled like coffee. "Hey, Tobio," I said casually, setting my bag down and going into the bathroom. I started up the shower and went to get one of my towels from my bag. Kageyama watched me walk around the room and it started to feel a little heavy as he sipped his coffee, probably silently judging me or something.

I stripped off my clothes after shutting and locking the bathroom door. Silently I stepped into the shower and stared at the tile on the wall. The practice was absolutely amazing, since I got to see Nishinoya again (and that blue-haired guy, whose name is apparently Asahi) as well as find out a few of my old friends from grade school came to college here too for the same thing. I started to think about whether Kageyama quit because he didn't like volleyball, or maybe he wasn't very good. But it seemed to me that he was the type to be awesome at everything he did. Maybe it was just me.

I noticed after a while that Kageyama was knocking on the door and calling my name. I then realized how long I'd been in the shower and got out, drying myself off and wrapping the towel around my waist. I opened the bathroom door a crack and he burst inside without waiting to see if I had any clothes on. He shoved past me and lifted up the toilet seat. I just stared at his face as he peed right in front of me. This guy really was strange. "Eh, Tobio..."

"What?" he snapped, glaring at me. "You were in here for a half hour. I had to pee."

"Oops, sorry," I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Anyways, I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Care to come with?"

"No, I have a whole stash of food here," he replied.

"Oh. Alright."

He finished his pee and zipped his zipper, then left the bathroom for me to get changed. "While you were in there, I sorted your stuff into drawers," he said casually.

"Oh, thank you!" I smiled, walking over to my dresser. I got some clothes out of the neater-than-hell dresser drawers and went back to the bathroom, changing into my clothes. I laid the towel over my head while I came out of the bathroom. Kageyama wasn't lying about the stash of food he had; he held a decent size bag of potato chips in one hand and a bottle of soda in the other.

"Have fun at the cafeteria," he said. I just rolled my eyes and slid my feet into my flip-flops.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said, and with that I shuffled out of our dorm room.


End file.
